ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Saks Fifth Avenue
Saks Fifth Avenue is an American luxury department store chain owned by the Hudson's Bay Company. Its flagship store and corporate headquarters is located in Midtown Manhattan. History Primary Canon Ghostbusters After the Ghostbusters' first bust, Ecto-1 was seen driving past St. Patrick's Cathedral and Saks Fifth Ave. Secondary Canon IDW Comics One Christmas season, Winston Zeddemore and Tiyah Clarke were finishing shopping for the holiday before going to Connecticut to visit Tiyah's parents. They crossed the street from the Saks Fifth building to Marley's Books at 620 5th Avenue where a Christmas display was set up outside. Winston surprised Tiyah and proposed to her. Three months after the finale of the Tiamat incident, the Ghostbusters were called to the Saks Fifth building. They spent three hours battling the Subway Ghost. After trapping it, Winston noticed Tiyah was sitting outside the Pequod's near Saks Fifth. Peter Venkman decided to let the ghost go to set up a "chance encounter" between Winston and Tiyah. Soon after, Slimer was seen flying down Saks Fifth Avenue. Trivia *During filming of the first movie, one of the locations the crew filmed at without a permit was Saks Fifth Avenue. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 91 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0590336843. Joe Medjuck says: "We went to Chinatown, Rockefeller Center, 42nd Street, Saks Fifth Avenue, and the United Nations - all in one day. We didn't really have permits to shoot on any of these places - we just made quick stops here and there." *On Page 20 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20, **On the first panel are ***On the left side, walking together are Tom Waltz, Erik Burnham, and Tristan Jones ***Also on the left side, with their backs to the readers - Casey and Jean Kasem ***Between Tom, Erik, and Tristan and the Ghostbusters are Mork and Mindy of the ABC television series "Mork & Mindy" starring the late Robin Williams. ***On the far right are the Men In Black, Agents J and K. ***Also on the far right is Luis Antonio Delgado leaning against his Jeep (which is named "Amelia" after Amelia Pond in Doctor Who). ***Waiting to cross the street is Elvis, utilizing a design from an unused subscription cover of X-Files Conspiracy: Ghostbusters **The storefront display in panel two is a homage to a scene in the movie "Mannequin" starring Kim Catrall. *On Page 21 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20, like in the ending of the first movie, an alleged version of the second movie, and Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), Slimer flies towards the viewer. See Also *Rockefeller Plaza Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters *Chapter 14: Welcome Aboard Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 1 ***Issue #16 **Volume 2 ***Issue #20 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #1 ***On page 10, it is referenced on front page of the The New York Today newspaper References Gallery Primary Canon GB1film2005chapter14sc019.png|As seen in Ghostbusters, Chapter 14: Welcome Aboard Secondary Canon SaksFifthAvenueIDW02.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #16 SaksFifthAvenueIDW01.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #16 SaksFifthAvenueIDW03.jpg|Near Saks Fifth in Volume 1 Issue #16 SaksFifthAvenueIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 Category:Locations Category:GB1 Locations Category:IDW Locations